An ink jet printer prints patterns according to an input signal corresponding to an image or text. The ink jet printer includes, for example, an ink jet head and an ink jet head control circuit that controls the ink jet head. The ink jet head includes an actuator for ejecting ink and a driver integrated circuit (IC) that drives the actuator according to a control signal input from the ink jet head control circuit.
An ink jet head may include a non-volatile memory that stores unique information of the ink jet head, maintenance information, and the like. An inkjet head may share a signal line for driving an ink jet head and for accessing a non-volatile memory.
In a case where the signal line for driving the ink jet head and the signal line for accessing the non-volatile memory are shared, to access the non-volatile memory, it is necessary to place the inkjet head in a state in which the non-volatile memory can be accessed. For this reason, there is a problem that access to the non-volatile memory may be restricted.